TVD or H2O?
by batsuey
Summary: Cleo and Emma find themselves in an alternate reality as a werewolf and an Original vampire respectively. They will need the help of Elena and everyone to get home. Some of the people though such as Caroline and Tyler have axes to grind with the mermaids' doppelganger counterparts. Will the mermaids ever find a way home to their own reality?
1. Chapter 1: Mermaids Meet The TVD Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these fandoms: H2O Just Add Water, The Vampire Diaries, and The Originals.

* * *

"What happened?" Cleo asked. "I do not know." Emma responded. Cleo wondered, "Where are we?" The door to the living room opened. Damon heard a noise and walked in after dealing with Elena, and Stefan followed him. They accidentally left the door opened.

Elena stuck around thinking that she could use this to her advantage. After all, even a humanity-less vampire needed allies she had found. He said, "Blondie and the werewolf traitor are here!" Cleo yelped, "What?!" Then, Emma telekinetically took water from the sink and pelted Damon with it. Damon sputtered. Then, he reassessed the situation.

"Never mind. I think we have another situation of doppelgangers gone rogue!" He shouted. Caroline, Tyler, Matt, and Bonnie had been hanging out and came running. In addition, Elena appeared. Stefan had the most sense. He apologized, "I apologize for my brother, Damon. My name is Stefan. You two look uncannily like a werewolf that we know named Hayley and an Original vampire named Rebekah." He introduced the others.

Cleo replied, "I apologize too. My name is Cleo. This is Emma. I am not a werewolf, and Emma is not an Original vampire. We are mermaids."

Emma then took off the jacket that she was wearing. She used telekinesis to bring water and pelted herself with it. She transformed into water and then a mermaid. She started to fall, but she used the furniture to break her fall. Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline gasped in awe.

Emma then took her jacket and dried herself. She turned back to normal. She then added, "We did not know that werewolves and Original vampires existed. We do not know how we got here. We were having a sort of reunion at Mako. We were waiting forever, but we forgot about the full moon. The water glowed. We woke up here in your living room. Cleo, I do not think that we are in Kansas anymore. I mean think about it."

She was about to say more when Bonnie accidentally cut her finger. Two things happened. Emma's face changed in to that of a vamp one, and she was barely able to stop herself from draining Bonnie dry. Cleo had the opposite reaction and started to sway. She immediately realized something was wrong. She did not have all the pieces yet to articulate her conclusions. On the other hand, Emma was able to add the missing piece to the "puzzle" per say.

Emma stated, "I think that we are in an alternate reality, and that we have taken the place of our counterparts while still retaining our magical, mermaid-selves. It would makes sense why there are no mermaids but werewolves and Original vampires. Furthermore, I wanted to drink Bonnie's blood when she cut herself. I have never felt such hunger before. I was able to control my self by focusing on the 'mermaid' part."

Everything then made sense for Cleo. Cleo replied, "Does this world have a pregnancy test? I think this Hayley person might have done the tango if you get my drift?" Stefan replied, "Yes. Stay here. Bonnie will go get you one. I and Matt will make sure that you are comfortable."

Elena piped in. "Bonnie can stay here. I will go and get the pregnancy test." Damon retorted, "While it is nice to see you out and not acting humanity-less, that is not happening. We must have accidentally left the door open. I do not know why you did not escape, but you are definitely going back."

Cleo had heard and quickly made a decision. "I know that you said she was humanity-less, but mermaids are susceptible to the influence of the moon. Under it, I had my boyfriend become scared of me and told me that I acted like an alien. I propose a compromise. Elena can go, and Emma can keep Elena company. After all, it sounds like our appearance has done wonders for Elena already." Cleo noted.

Stefan replied, "I say that we put this to a vote then. All in favor of Cleo's plan versus Damon's plan." They voted. Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Cleo, Elena, and Emma voted for Cleo's plan. Only Damon voted for his plan. He threw his hands up in the air. He said, "Fine, but don't blame me when she goes on a murder spree!"

* * *

Please read, review, and favorite!


	2. Chapter 2: The Pregancy Test?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these fandoms: H2O Just Add Water, The Vampire Diaries, and The Originals.

* * *

Thus, Emma and Elena went out to the drugstore to get a pregnancy test for Elena. While there, they ran into Elijah and Klaus. Elijah and Klaus were there for Elijah to drown his sorrows in alcohol after his break-up with Katherine. Klaus noticed Emma first and mistook her for Rebekah. Elena noticed. She said, "I got this."

Elena took a water bottle from her purse and doused it on Emma. Emma turned into a mermaid. Elijah and Klaus were astonished. Then, Elena explained everything to them while Emma dried herself again quickly. Klaus blanched after learning about the pregnancy test and insisted on accompanying them back to the Salvatore Boarding House with Elijah in tow.

Emma deferred to Elena. Elena agreed. Before they left, they covered up the sight of Emma becoming a mermaid. Elena, Emma, Klaus, and Elijah arrived back at the Salvatore Manor to find the rest trying to dote upon and take care of Cleo. Stefan let Elena, Emma, Klaus, and Elijah in.

Cleo when she saw Elena and Emma did the following. Cleo said, "Great, you all are finally here. Give me the pregnancy test." She was handed the pregnancy test, and she went to the bathroom to confirm whether she was pregnant or not. In the meantime, Elena and Emma explained about Klaus and Elijah. While they did that, Cleo confirmed that she was pregnant. Then, she came out the bathroom and announced it to everyone else.

Klaus decided that this was the time to casually announce that he had done the tango with Hayley. He could smell the baby which was his. Elijah bulged his eyes out. Cleo took it calmly and noted that it made sense. Stefan, Matt, and Bonnie had been catching her up on everything in their reality while Cleo waited for her pregnancy test to arrive.

Cleo asked, "Isn't it obvious?" Then, she stated, "Klaus is a hybrid composed of both werewolf and vampire. That means that he is a living loophole. The half of him that is alive allows for him to be able to contribute to providing life." Emma shot back. She replied, "First of all, I did not know that about Klaus unlike you. Second, everyone else is not as good at science as you and Lewis." Cleo was chagrined. She answered, "Point taken."

* * *

Please read, review, favorite the story and me as an author, follow the story and me as an author, and add to a community! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Silas, Dr Fell, and Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these fandoms: H2O Just Add Water, The Vampire Diaries, and The Originals.

* * *

Damon smirked. He then announced, "I find this honestly amusing." Finally, he pointed at Cleo. "You are no long our problem!"

Damon exclaimed gleefully. Stefan intervened. "Excuse, my brother." Stefan noted. Cleo replied, "No worries. I consider Damon to be a non-entity anyways."

Tyler and Caroline interjected with support for Damon's words. Klaus jumped in. "I, however, am not amused but insulted. I thought you were smarter than that Damon. Cleo is your problem because you want me as an ally instead of an enemy. Let me ask a purely rhetorical question. Have you found another cure to werewolf poisoning, yet?" Klaus posed.

Damon silently shook his head no and scowled. Bonnie interjected with this. She stated, "Congratulations, Cleo and Klaus! I think everyone forgot that we have a bigger problem, Silas. Remember that the enemy of my enemy is my friend. We need Klaus and Elijah."

Damon conceded defeat. Stefan noticing the mermaids' looks of confusion explained their current crisis. Cleo said, "Oh that. Easy. Emma and I are still mermaids. Mermaids in Greek mythology were sirens. The myths are true. Silas is the big bad's name which implies that Silas is male even though he takes many forms. Since I am pregnant, I can not chance using mermaid magic. Emma will have to do even though she is not as good as me. Once Emma uses the siren song ability, she can ensnare Silas and get him to do her bidding. Then Klaus, Elijah, or Damon gets a witch to desiccate Silas. Later, Emma and I will take care of Silas. This will occur after the baby is born."

Cleo then asked for the group's opinions. Everyone agreed except Damon. "I hate to rain on your parade, but how do you even know that will work? Silas is after all an immortal, powerful being." Damon sarcastically stated.

Cleo retorted, "I have a plan for that too. Emma will test out the siren song ability on Tyler. As a hybrid, he should be a powerful enough substitute. If all else fails, Emma will magically freeze him solid." Cleo then asks mockingly with sarcasm, "Will that work your highness?"

Damon nods silently. Cleo says, "Good. No time like the present. Now I know this will be awkward, but Stefan will need to seduce Emma. The fact that Stefan and Rebekah were lovers means that Rebekah's body will still have muscle memory. Stefan, I will need you to pretend that Emma is Rebekah. Once you seduce Emma, the hormones and vampiric urges will take over and do the rest. That will put Emma in the right remind to use the siren song ability."

Cleo then asked, "Stefan, do you mind?" Stefan shook his head no. Then, he attempted to seduce Emma by pretending that she was Rebekah and tapping into his vampiric urges. He was successful, and Emma was to imagine seducing Stefan in return which resulted in a siren song being heard by all but ensnaring its target of Stefan. Emma quickly snapped out of the seductive spell and only asked for a hug from Stefan which he obliged before snapping out of the siren spell.

Stefan shook himself as if snapping out of a daze. He managed to say, "That was interesting." Cleo then called out with a hint of sadistic glee, "Oh, Tyler. You are next." Tyler did not argue but reluctantly stepped forward.

Emma was already in the proper frame set and executed the siren song flawlessly. She was not as nice to Tyler. She had him hopping on one foot with his eyes closed and barking like a real dog. Eventually, she got tired of toying with him. Tyler came out of the spell to looks of amusement from everyone except Caroline.

Caroline had a mix of negative emotions displayed. Tyler asked, "What did I do?" Caroline informed him. Then, Silas appeared as if summoned from them discussing him. Emma sprang into action and the hauntingly, beautiful siren song emerged from her lips. She then commanded Silas to show everyone his true form and stay that way.

Silas did. Everyone was stunned to see that Stefan was Silas' doppelganger. Seeing this, Emma interrogated Silas. Silas in turn explained the whole story of him, Amara, and Quetsiyah. Emma told everyone that she would keep Silas occupied while Klaus, Elijah, or Damon got a witch.

Elijah volunteered and went to get said witch. Within an hour, Elijah was back. The witch did her job, desiccated Silas, and left. "Then, that takes care of this particular situation!" Cleo exclaimed while washing her hands of the matter.

"Yes, well, do not think that I have forgotten about you, Cleo. You need a doctor for the baby. We need to know the gender and health concerns for the mother. Unfortunately, the only doctor I can think of is Dr. Meredith Fell," Klaus stated. Stefan asked angrily, "Are you crazy?"

Klaus emotionally responded, "I know." Then, he asked, "Do you have a better idea?" Stefan quietly shook his head no. Klaus answered, "I didn't think so." To everyone's surprise, Elena added her thoughts and spoke aloud.

Elena said, "I agree with Stefan. I remember that Dr. Fell gave me no choice. She used 'vampire blood' to save me." Then, she queried, "Are you really just going to trust the mother of your child to her?" Klaus responded, "I do not want to. I have no choice though." Elena replied, "I see. I, an emotionless vampire would be better. Thus, I propose this. I will obtain the medical knowledge needed and help Dr. Fell with taking care of Cleo during her pregnancy. Once and if she makes a mistake as well as is no longer needed, I get to drain her dry."

Again, shocked silence met her words. Klaus answered in agreement, "Deal." Elena took the reins again by volunteering to pick up Dr. Fell. Damon decided that he would be her chaperone which prompted Stefan to go as well along with Klaus. Their trip was short and quick. Dr. Fell was fascinated by the opportunity.

Dr. Fell agreed, and the others gathered the necessary equipment. They returned to the Salvatore Boarding House. Once there, Dr. Fell did an ultrasound. Everyone learned that the baby was a girl. Then, Dr. Fell drew blood.

Everyone was surprised to learn that the baby girl was automatically healing Cleo. Dr. Fell noticed. She said, "More tests will be needed." She finished her task of drawing blood and left. This left everyone together again.

Cleo stated, "Emma and I will stay until the baby is born. Then, we need to get back to our own reality." She then asked, "Can you all help us?" Klaus then confessed, "I like you, Cleo. I want you to stay. Also, Emma is definitely a better sister than Rebekah. Elijah and I do not want either of you to go."

Cleo was silent. Then she said, "I see. I propose a compromise. Help us find a way back. Once we figure that out, Emma and I should be able to spend time between the two realities. That way you will still get time with us. I apologize Klaus, but I have boyfriend. His name is Lewis. We can be friends." Klaus calculated the offer and agreed to help the mermaids. Stefan also offered everyone else's help. There were noises of dissent from Damon, Caroline, and Tyler but nothing else. It was agreed that everyone would research in the meantime while Cleo and Emma got used to living in this new reality.

* * *

Please read, review, favorite, and add the story to your alert, a community, and me the author as a favorite! Thank you!


End file.
